The disclosure relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of kiwifruit, Actinidia deliciosa C. F. Liang & A. R. Ferguson ‘ZES007’, as herein described and illustrated. The new kiwifruit variety ‘ZES007’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing two unpatented kiwifruit selections: A. deliciosa female T99.40-02-10c (formerly referenced as 40-0210c.99) x A. deliciosa male T92.40-08-14e (formerly referenced as 40-80-14e.92) by controlled pollination and as part of a large breeding program. The cross was made in 2002 at Te Puke, Bay of Plenty, New Zealand. The variety was selected as T03.52-19-12f and has been named ‘ZES007’. It was selected for its early flowering and maturation time to harvest and is distinguishable from its parent in that it has a higher fruit soluble solids content and a higher fruit percent dry matter than its maternal parent.